Back to England
by Scarlette Sparks
Summary: Ginny went to America after Chamber of Secretes, the war has started and its time for her to return, this is what happens. Not H/G. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Back to England

Summary: Ginny went away to a new school after the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort came back at the end of Order of the Phoenix not Goblet of Fire. Sirius is not dead.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and a few characters

Chapter 1

"Hey guys what'cha doin" I said

"Nothing" Sam (Samuel) said

"It's doesn't seem like nothing" I said

"Don't worry Gin its nothing" Jo (Joanne)

"Believe me I figured out two days after I came here when you're up to something" I said

"Very funny Gin" Scott said "Very funny"

I knew something was up my friends (who are also my team) were hiding something from me. My friends consists of Samuel J. Jenks who like to be called Sam, Joanne Winters who likes to be called Jo, Scott Jones who likes to be called Scott or Scotty, Benjamin Cross who likes to be called Ben, Taylor Bishop who likes to be called Tay, Natalie Hunt who likes to be called Nat and her twin Nathan Hunt who likes to be called Nath. They had been my best friends since I arrived at MI&W (magical institution & war) which I arrived at because of my 'experiences' with Tom. I was now just finishing my fifth year and a staff sergeant in our war divisions. My friends were my team. Then it hit me the war must have started. Dumbledore said I may be in danger when Tom was back because of my 'experiences' with him.

"Tom's back ain't he" I said. They all nodded their heads

"They want me to return to England don't they" I said, they all nodded their heads

"Your coming with me" I said, they all broke out into smiles

"That was easier than I thought it would be" said Nath

"Nathan we forgot to tell her Jackson was coming" Nat said

"Well now you've just told me" I said and got a pillow in the face.

"When do we go" I asked

"Tomorrow" Ben said

"Where you staying"

"The Burrow" T said

"Good, we can continue training"

"Yes" they all agreed

"Why did you tell me not the headmaster or Sergeant Jackson" I asked.

"They thought it was easier coming from us" Tan said

"Too right it would be. You do realise Ron, Harry and Hermione would want to join us" I said

"Just make them know who's boss, Gin" Nath said

"Ok. Get ready for Operation show them who the hell is boss" I said

"Yeah" they screamed and our whole common room looked at us.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to England

Summary: Ginny went away to a new school after the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort came back at the end of Order of the Phoenix not Goblet of Fire. Sirius is not dead.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and a few characters

Chapter 2

I grabbed the portkey which would take us to the Burrow. It went and when we arrived we all floated gracefully down except Ben.

"Gracefulness was never your thing was it Ben" I heard Tay say

"Very funny" I heard Ben say back

"Ginny your home" my mother shouted and hugged me. Normally it would have suffocated me but not anymore.

"Hey mum. Where are the others so we can do introductions?" I asked

"I'll go get them" she said

"Ordering people already Gin" Scott said

"Typical" Ben said. I rolled my eyes

"Ginny..." Fred said

"You're alive..." George

"How did you survive..." Fred said

"Without you noble..." George said

"Handsome..." Fred said

"Brothers" they finished together

"Easily" I said with a cheeky smile

"Oy. Don't be so cheeky miss" they said

"I will be cheeky" I said. They rolled their eyes.

"Firefly, your home" shouted Charlie

"Yeh I am" I said

"How are you" Bill said

"I'm fine, you" I said

"Cool" they both said

"Good, good. Where's Ron" I said

"Teaching Hermione to fly" Charlie said

"How's she doing" I said

"Don't tell anyone will think this but I think she is doing rubbish" Bill said

"If she's anything like she was, I agree" I said. Footsteps came

"Hey Gin, your home" Ron said

"Don't call me Gin" I snarled. I didn't mind it when my friends say it but when he does it's like I'm a baby.

"Bloody hell. What's the problem" Ron said

"Language Ronald" Hermione said

"Don't start another argument" Harry moaned

"Who's got Gin angry" Nat said

"Not a good idea" Nath said

"Especially when she can still use her wand because she still counts as an American citizens and American citizens can do magic whenever since the American citizen turns eleven" Ben said

"You're lucky Ginny" Ron said

"Yes I know. Mum where are my friends staying" I asked

"There all staying in your room like in your old school" she said

"Cool" I said

"Ginny dear, have you done the introductions yet" mum asked

"I will do it now" I said "Guys, this is Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron who are my brothers. This is Hermione and Harry Potter who are Ron's friends" I said pointing everyone out. Harry looked confused and sad when I said his name and they didn't look at him, then his scar then at him admirably. "Boys, Hermione, this is Ben, Sam, Scott, Nathan, Natalie, Jo and Taylor," I carried on again pointing everyone out.

"Guys up for a game of the best sport ever" Ron asked

"Yeah Quadpot sounds good" I replied, Ron looked at me but I carried on "So us eight verses Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and I think Angelina and Alicia are coming in five so they can join your team to" I said "Meet us when they're here to listen to the rules"


	3. Chapter 3

Back to England

Summary: Ginny went away to a new school after the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort came back at the end of Order of the Phoenix not Goblet of Fire. Sirius is not dead.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and a few characters.

Please read and review

Chapter 3

Five minutes later...

"We're here" Charlie said

"Good Sam can you explain the rules, don't interrupt him" I said

"Quadpot is like quidditch, there are 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper, 1 seeker but also 1 changer. The changer is usually the captain and can change positions. We will play it with only 1 snitch. Any questions?" Sam our expert explained.

"We got our brooms where are yours" Charlie asked

"Oh yeah" Sam said. We all lifted out wands out and silently accioed our brooms. They looked amazed at our brooms.

"Bloody hell Ginny, how did you get such a bloody good broom" Ron asked

"Oh firebolt 360, it was a present from my friends in, 3rd year was it?" I asked my friends nodded

"But that isn't out yet" Harry stated

"It's called America" I told him back

"Where are the balls" Angelina asked

"Oh sorry" I said and accioed my ball box

"Another present Ginny" George asked

"No, I bought them" I said and glared to stop questions about it. I opened it up. There was a qualffle, 2 bludgers, 6 beaters bats (3 per team), 1 snitch behind the main shield (a dragon) and around it the snitches I caught.

"Gin here is out co-captain and changer, Ben is our keeper, Natalie and Nathan are our beaters, Jo, Taylor and Scott are our chasers and I am our seeker and other co-captain" Sam said

"Wow" Charlie said

"I never knew you could fly at all before now let alone that you're apparently good" Bill said

"You'll be shocked when you play us. You see, in MI&W anyone can make a team and be in the season. We have had our team since 2nd year and always won by loads" I said

"You're going down. D-O-W-N down" Scotty said

"Calm, Scotty boy, calm" I said

"Yes mam" Scott said. My brothers stared wondering what was going on. Me and Scott were in a secrete relationship so I given them a death stare to silence them.

"Okay lets play Quadpot people" Tay said


	4. Chapter 4

Back to England

Summary: Ginny went away to a new school after the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort came back at the end of Order of the Phoenix not Goblet of Fire. Sirius is not dead.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and a few characters.

Please read and review

Chapter 4

After the game

"Told you" Nath said

"We would" Nat continued

"Kick"

"Your"

"Asses" they finished together. Me and my friends' laughed

"Hey I thought only me and you could do that Forge" George said

"So did I, Gred, so did I" Fred said stroking an imaginary beard

"I cannot believe we beat you 420 – 0" I said

"And we could've got more goals" Ben said. My brothers and their friends went off.

"The look on their faces was priceless, Scott never thought I would say this but you are a genius. Well at Quadpot anyway" I said and got a tickling.

"I thought no-one was suppose to know about your 'friendship'" a voice called

"Jackson" I said and ran to hug him, you see he's more like a brother than my actual bothers.

"Hey firefly, how you holding up" he said

"Just fine Jackson but I will be better once training starts" I said

"About that Firefly may I talk to you in private" he said

"I take it from the tone it's personal and disturbing" I guessed

"Come on" he said and we walked for a while

"So" I said

"Once Ron, Harry and Hermione start training you're going to have to explain why you're so good. This means you're going to have to tell the whole story. Is that okay" he said I nodded.

"Be strong firefly be strong" he said and disappeared. I returned to my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to England

Summary: Ginny went away to a new school after the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort came back at the end of Order of the Phoenix not Goblet of Fire. Sirius is not dead.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and a few characters.

Please read and review

Chapter 5

The next day

We were in the forest by the Burrow training

"Corporal Jones (Scott) shield yourself when you duel" I commanded. When we train I am not there friend I am their superior.

"Yes Staff Weasley" he shouted back

"Corporal Huntress, Corporal Hunter when you duel you are enemies not twins, use curses" I shouted. We called the twins Hunter for Nath and Huntress for Nat so we didn't get confused. By now I knew Harry, Ron and Hermione was listening in

"Yes Staff" they shouted. Then I saw an exploding hex Scott was using to distract Tay who he was duelling go straight to Harry, Ron and Hermione. I jumped in front put up a shied non-verbally and hoped I put it up in time. Luckily I did, otherwise it would be bye, bye Ginny. I sent a binding hex to the golden trio and bought them forwards.

"Corporal Jones, what the hell were you thinking, don't answer that you were thinking nothing. Go to the assault course later and do two laps, you Flipping idiot" I said and swore some more. I hate doing that to my boyfriend Scotty, but it is necessary.

"Yes Staff" he muttered

"Also I ban you from doing magic for a day unless an attack" I shouted

"Yes Staff" he muttered again. The spell on the trio wore off

"Don't you think you're being too harsh Gin" Ron said. It was a wrong move already, I was already angry with fire in my eyes, I took my wand and place it too his neck. Ron whimpered.

"Don't question my methods again" I growled

"It was just expelliarmus" Ron said

"Okay so does just expelliarmus do this" I said. I took my wand away from his neck, found a piece of rock and whispered one of the few spells I utterly hate. The rock flamed up then exploded. I smirked at Ron and said "And that's at its weakest not how Corporal Jones done it"

"Let us join" Harry said

"Why oh why" I said

"I'm the best dueller in my year and we are going to defeat Voldemort" Harry said. Only Ron and Hermione flinched

"You will be the 9th best dueller this year. First if you join don't flinch at Tom's name. Second I'm Boss, what I say goes. Thirdly we will start once we are at Hogwarts. Finally be prepared to go through complete and utter hell with training" I said, Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Explain why you're so high and mighty the Ginny" Ron said

"Let's go back to the house and I'll explain to everyone" I said, my team was shocked.


End file.
